Goku and Vegeta Oneshots
by MxVegetaOuji
Summary: Just a oneshot compilation of mostly G/V fics. Some other pairings might get thrown in there eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I need to get some gay vomit out, so here's this. This whole story is a bunch of little oneshots, spanning from 1000 to 5000+ words. Various pairings, though expect mostly Goku/Vegeta.**

 **That's about it in general, so here we go.**

 **The first oneshot is a little au, no dragon balls or crazy strong evil people to kill everyone, just a little coffeehouse meet up scenario.**

 **Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

* * *

Vegeta sat at his usual spot in his usual coffeehouse, drinking his usual order of espresso macciato. The unusual aspect of this visit was how cramped the stop was, people at every table, and a rare empty seat here or there, one happening to be on the other side of his booth.

He had been sitting there for quite a while, sipping on his coffee and people watching, writing in a small leather notebook he kept on him almost always.

At this point he had tuned out the almost constant ringing of a bell as the door swung open and closed, letting the entire house know when someone was coming or going.

People came in, ordering several drinks then leaving with them all on a cardboard holder, or some chose to stay and admire the modest albeit rustic decor of the small space.

The room filled with quiet conversation and not so quiet laughter. The mood of the place charming and comfortable.

The bell rung again, just as Vegeta happened to be looking up. A young man, taller than him by quite a bit, and walking with a sort of confidence Vegeta had never seen walked in.

Vegeta admired him as he stood in line. This man was obviously well built and strong, lithe but prominent muscles covered what was visible of his arms, and his face was pleasant to look at. He had a boyish face, round cheeks with not a trace of facial hair to be found. His eyes were wide and curious, but not so much that he looked naive.

Overall he was very handsome. Vegeta peered over the rim of his cup as he looked him over, inspecting how he held himself. Vegeta flicked open his leather notebook and sketched the man, as he usually did when he saw interesting people. He clicked his tongue when he finished, giving the sketch a once over before deciding to do another.

The line dwindled down and the man walked further toward the counter with every person that was served. The general anxiety of the potential of either this man leaving of seating himself across from himself was prominent in Vegetas mind. There was a good chance this man would leave and Vegeta would never see him again, and there was also the chance that he would find himself across from this man, far too close for Vegeta to be comfortable with. But he could also find a seat next to other people in the coffeehouse, never to notice Vegeta at all, leaving him to admire from afar.

All of the thinking had gotten to Vegeta, and when he tuned back in, the man was at the counter, halfway through ordering his drink. Vegeta felt his stomach drop at the sudden to be or not to be situation at hand.

The man was handed his drink by a blushing waitress. He turned, exposing a ceramic cup in his hands.

 _So he's staying._

A spark fired in Vegeta's heart as he had a full frontal view of his admiree, a broad shouldered man with strange hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

He looked around, obviously searching for a spot to relax. His eyes met Vegeta's, and a slow bright smile split his face. His careful but confident gait toward Vegeta's booth was tell-tale.

 _Jesus Mary and Joseph Stalin he's coming over here._

Suddenly Vegeta's heart was in his throat. He tried to drown it with his now lukewarm coffee, but to no avail.

He set his cup down before sitting, the clink it made with the glass table sounding like a judges gavel in Vegetas ears.

"So, uh," He chuckled, "Mind if I, uh, sit here?"

 _Christ on a bike he is gorgeous._

Vegeta swallowed. "Sure."

He smiled wider, sitting across from Vegeta. "Perfect."

The nameless stranger had a voice that somehow made Vegeta picture him as a lumberjack. He spoke lowly, the the baritone in his speech giving the sound a vibrant touch.

Vegeta hastily took his notebook out again, sketching his face as well and as detailed as he could in the limited time they had together. If anything, if this didn't go further than this table, Vegeta would have the sketch of this beautiful stranger.

"So, what's your name?"

The question gave Vegeta a glimmer of hope. He cleared his throat. "Vegeta."

Somehow the man's mouth grew wider in response to Vegeta's answer.

"And yours?" Vegeta looked to the side, taking a break from the blinding shimmer in the man's eyes.

"Goku." He responded, looking down into his cup while drinking from it.

Vegeta had nothing to say. He watched as Gokus eyes crossed when he watched the drink disappear under his lips. Vegeta flipped backwards in his book and labeled his sketches of the man with his name in capItal letters.

"Look, Vegeta. I'm awful at small talk. So let me tell you this without you freaking out."

Such a long sentence made Vegeta drop his pencil in his lap. The sudden suspense had his gaze pinned to the now finished sketch of Gokus face. It had seemed as if he was looking at him through the drawing.

"Yes?" Vegeta could barely find his words where they were stuck in his throat.

"I find you _painfully_ attractive." Goku had set his cup down, admiring the way Vegetas face reddened to the tips of his ears.

Still unable to fully find his voice, Vegeta responded with as much confidence as he could gather.

"Likewise."

A low chuckle came from Goku, the same deep pitch as before. He sipped his coffee again as Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes.

To Vegeta, Gokus laugh was a sound to behold. Almost as beautiful as its maker.

Goku set his cup down again, the sound it made not a determined as before. He was losing his bravado.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked quietly, inspecting the light swirly patterns in his cup.

"Where do you want to go from here?" Vegeta asked in response, his own confidence gaining strength witnessed Goku become nervous.

"Well, Vegeta, I would say my place, but that'd be a bit forward, don't you think?"

Vegeta chuckled, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Not at all. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**They're married/mated and living with each other in this one. Not a lot of dialogue, mostly just internal ranting.**

 **Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta's PoV**

* * *

That damn bastard _knows_ I have a weakness for carbs.

But hot damn can he bake.

I sit on the couch, my 'anniversary gift' layed out in front of me.

And to my sides.

And in the kitchen.

The idiot and I have been mated for ten years now. After our late wives passed away and our children had grown into adulthood, we 'tied the knot' as Earthlings like to call it. Our comparatively long lifespan allowed us to comfortably live in society at 100 years old and still not look a day over twenty five.

I smile as I dig into my third cake of the day.

Kakarot had forbade me from training today, claiming that we would spend some couple time together other than beating the shit out of each other as per our normal routine. He had stayed up all night making me sweets. I was not so impressed with his baking as I was with his self control to not eat them all before daybreak.

I do love that imbecile, but I've never been good at showing it. He, on the other hand, knew exactly what I liked and when I liked it.

He comes from the kitchen, holding ten more plates of candies. He replaces the empty platters with them and retreats to the kitchen without a word. I smile and pop a chocolate truffle in my mouth, cracking the hard shell and letting the liquid center gush in my mouth. My eyes roll back from pure euphoria.

I hear the sink running and the strange sound of wiggling metal as he cleans the dirty plates. I smile for the umpteenth time that morning.

 _My dutiful husband._

The water stops and his footsteps approach the doorway. I turn my head back and give him a goofy smile, my cheeks puffed from my mouth being full and my face chocolate. I squeeze my eyes shut like a child and turn back around.

He chuckles, sitting next to me on the couch. He takes a napkin from the holder on the table and wipes my face and nose with it.

"You are _covered_ in chocolate, Vegeta. I swear you eat like a four year old."

I grab his wrist as it goes to my forehead.

"I may eat like a four year old, but..." I look to the side playfully. "No, Nevermind. You're right. Share this food with me or I'll feel bad." He scowls at me lighly.

"I'll have none of it. It's all for you. I didn't stay up all night just to eat half of your present."

I shrug and dig back into the cake I left off on, shoving an occasional eclaire or chocolate egg in my mouth with it. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him smile, looking like a lovestruck school boy watching me eat.

After about another hour of me taking my sweet ass time, all of the plates are cleared of sweets, and my stomach is happily full. I slouch back on the couch, Kakarot falling into the crook of my arm next to me.

"Happy anniversary, Vegeta. I love you."

"I love you to, you big idiot."

I stroke the back of his head and he purrs, tucking into me like a cub.

I do miss my wife. Devastatingly so sometimes, but I love Kakarot far more than I loved her. To me, my relationship with Bulma was a sexual outlet. Then after she had Bra and Kakarot was graced with a grandchild, both of our marriages seemed to fall apart.

Bulma was on her deathbed knowing that I was her friend more than her husband. Kakarots harpy, on the other hand, was oblivious to the fact that he all but despised her until the last second. The only time he cried was at her funeral.

Shortly afterward Kakarot came to spar with me one day and somehow I'm caught up in another marriage.

"Kakarot, tell me how you proposed again." I smile, knowing he loves talking about that story. He jumps right into it, his eyes lighting up like we're getting married all over again.

"I told you one day that I wanted to spar, and we met up at our first war zone. I told you I wanted to fight there for good ol' nostalgia. I kept our rings in my pocket. I loved your face when you saw that I showed up in a jacket and slacks." He laughs to himself, remembering my reaction when he pulled out a little black box. "You were so surprised. And then you started _crying_!" He pokes at my ribs and I swat him off with a small smile. "You were so _happy._ I don't think I had seen you that happy ever before that." He trailed off, his smile growing bigger. I kiss his cheek and stand. I stretch and hear bones pop.

"Vegeta, you still have chocolate on your forehead." He stands with me and jars my head, coming back with a bit of chocolate on his mouth. I smile and kiss him and lick all of the sweet of his mouth. I chuckle and rest our heads together as I take his wrist.

"Now for your present."

He laughs nervously as I pull him down the hall toward our bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not an au, just a little bit of a 'sparring session'. (That means a lemon) Gokus PoV**

 **Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

* * *

I stand in the barren field where Vegeta and I usually spar. I've been feeling strange lately. Nervous for some reason. He's late. I look up into the sky and picture him landing down in casual wear. Maybe some jeans. I shiver. I'd give anything to see him in jeans.

I've been dreaming about him lately. Some more _raunchy_ than others. I blush. I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way, but I hope it stops. Maybe if I tell Vegeta what's going on he can help me. He always knows what to do.

I sense him approaching. I adjust my gi so it isn't bunched in weird uncomfortable places. He lands with his arms crossed, as usual.

"Hey, Vegeta." My voice cracks on the last syllable of his name. Dammit I'm nervous.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your idiocy today, Kakarot. Spar me so I can leave." He looks off to the side, either uninterested or annoyed. I'm not sure which is worse.

"Actually, Vegeta. Can I, uh, talk to you about something first?"

He scoffs. "Make it fast, clown."

I touch the tips of my index fingers together. "Well, uh, I've been feeling..." I search for the right word. " _off_ lately. And I was wondering if you knew what I could do to fix it."

He looks back to me, keeping his eyes not quite on mine. "Not that I _care_ how you feel, but I can't really help if I don't know what's actually wrong with you."

I scratch the back of my neck and look at the ground. "Oh, wow, uh," I close my mouth.

"Spit it out."

"Well, um, I've been having these _dreams,_ and they're not anything like the impending doom ones I've told you about before," I look up to assess his reaction, then look back down after seeing the bottom half of a scowl. "They're more like... _dirty_ things and I'm not sure how this person they're about feels or how they see me at all."

Vegeta doubles over in laughter, something I've only seen very few times. I start to panic, but I wait for an answer.

After calming down and catching his breath, Vegeta answers me with humor lacing his voice. "You're _heh_ you're telling me you've been having _wet dreams? About someone who isn't your wife?_ Oh, sweet Dende above this is hilarious." He breaks down in laughter again, more contained this time. "And you expect _me_ to help you? Who are they about anyway?"

I look at the ground. I can feel my face heating up.

"You dont want to know." I say simply, keeping my eyes trained on a lonely pebble.

"Oh, yes I do. Tell me, Kakarot. Who plagues your mind at night so badly that you come running to _me_ for advice?" He sits Indian style directly in front of me, looking up at my face. He has the most malicious smile on, it's a little unnerving. I look away from him and blurt out, "You."

My eyes flick back to his for a split second. His smirk is gone, replaced by a furrowed brow and a scowl, eyes filled with a hardness that wasn't exactly anger, more betrayal.

"Kakarot, if you're trying to get me angry it's not going to work. I won't let you get the upper hand today."

I plop myself next to him and lay down. The sky is very clear today, juxtaposed to my thoughts. "No, Vegeta. I'm not trying to get you riled up. I lace my fingers together in front of my stomach.

"You're kidding. You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Wow."

Silence. I wait for the punch to come. It doesn't.

"I never took you for a faggot."

I sit up, resting on my elbows. " _Vegeta._ "

He shrugs. "What? I really can't blame you though. I am pretty sexy."

My face reddens again. I rest it in my hands, embarrassed. " _Vegeta!_ "

"Oh, stop being such a pussy. This is great!" He throws his hands in the air and leers at me with a glint in his eyes. "I'm going to have a great time _pounding the shit out of you today._ "

I make my way to stand up but I'm met with a hard fist to my left cheek before I can fully balance myself.

"Let's get this fucking show on the road, Kakarot."

I never threw a punch the whole fight. I knew that I probably deserved whatever beating he decided to give me, so most of the fight was just me blocking and dodging his attacks and hoping to get away alive. I was hyper aware of the way to his muscles moved beneath his shirt. His graceful movements were never more prominent in my mind.

At one point I decided not to block anymore, so he punched me harder, screaming at me to fight back, to maintain my pride. But all I wanted was for him to beat me senseless. He never powered up and neither did I.

He had me on the ground, my arms at my sides and him above me, punching me repeatedly in the face. I was happy because I knew that he wanted to beat me down since we met. The smile on his face was a dead giveaway if how much he was enjoying himself.

I lay on the ground, motionless. Little white stars flit across my eyes and I would've made my way to catch them if I could move my arms. Vegeta lays next to me, panting. His fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as if he would continue to beat me if he had any energy left to do so.

"So, Kakarot. Why did you dream of me again?" He turns to his side to face me, a hand propping his head up. His expression is free of any anger. He actually looks kind-of like a child, his eyes wide and waiting.

"I'm not sure. That's why I asked you what was wrong with me." I say, gaining some movement back in my neck. I turn my head toward him and smile. "But I guess you were pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Oh, no, not at all actually. I just used it as an excuse to win today. I knew you'd be feeling sorry for yourself. And besides, I need you to not run away."

"And why's that?"

"So I can do this." He scooches closer to me, laying a hand on my bicep to lift himself up. He swings his leg up and over my hips, sitting down right _there_. My heart is beating wildly, anticipating what he might decide to do next.

It occurs to me that he fought me for nothing, because there is no way in hell I'd run away from him.

He leans down and plants one hand on either side of my head a few stray hairs fall in front of his face, crossing over one of his clouded eyes. He smiles deeply at me, not menacing or demeaning, a genuine smile. It's something that I had never seen before, so I snapshot it and put it in my back-pocket memories so I never lose it.

He leans further and pushes our lips together, encouraging my own to respond.

I suddenly feel full of energy, the kiss shocking me back into my normal state. I throw my arms around his back and force his chest flush with mine. I angle my head to deepen the kiss and pull his hair, earning a little noise from him. I smile, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He pushes a hand against my chest and breaks out of the kiss.

"Hey, I know you like being on _top,_ Kakarot, but today is mine. I'm in charge. How does this play out in your dreams?" He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Do you dominate me? Do you like that image? Me on my knees?" I shiver as he bites down and nibbles on my ear.

"Fucking answer me, clown."

"N-no."

"Excuse me?" He grabs a fistfull of my hair and shoves my head back, exposing my neck and forcing me to look directly at him.

"I said no. It's never like that. It's always -hgn-" He pulls harder. "It's always the other way around."

He chuckles low in his throat and kisses down my neck. "Give me some details here, Kakarot. Don't leave me in the dark." Vegeta releases my hair and caresses the abused spot.

When I don't respond he pulls again, making me groan.

"Too embarrassed to say that you'd like to get fucked in the ass? By me no less! Is little innocent Kakarot secretly a whore?"

I moan at his words, such vulgar language making me harden slightly.

"Oh, come on. Tell me. I can't hold out much longer." He lets go again and runs a flat palm down my neck, soothing me. I struggle to find my voice, stuttering and pushing against his hand.

"I-in my dreams, every single night, it's always the same. I go to you f-for some reason." I try to turn my head away but he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I look away, blushing at the words about to leave my mouth. "And I ask for you. It's always something different, but you always end up plowing me all night." I clench my eyes shut.

"And?"

"And I love every minute of it." My nose starts to bleed with the images running through my head.

"Awh. How sweet." He kisses me again, gentler this time. He stands up and offers me a hand. I take it and hoist myself up while wiping my nose. Vegeta has the most smug grin on his face.

"You're so cute. Look, you even have a nose bleed." He holds my hand up to inspect the blood on it. "It's a pity, really. We've been here twice as long as usual. You're wife is gonna chew you out so bad tonight." He drops my hand. "I'll tell you what. After she falls asleep you come and see me. And then you can tell me all about how your dreams play out." He winks and flies away without a single goodbye. I stand, blinking dumbly.

 _Did I just get a hook up?_

* * *

That night after ChiChi falls asleep I sneak out the window, too anxious yet way too excited to see what might happen. Vegeta said to come meet him tonight. I blast off in the direction of Capsule Corporation, twisting and diving in the air out of pure elation. I land on his balcony. Peering in, I see a lumpy form under a heavy looking blanket.

I rap a finger against the glass, just hard enough to wake him up. He stands, tissue thin pajama bottoms hanging slackly off his hips, as if with any kind of tug they might fall to the floor. His chest is bare, thin scars covering most of it, some a darker brown than his skin, others a delicate pink. He rubs his eye of sleep as he moves to the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony and opens it.

"So you came." He says, turning back around. I can't help but look at his perfect round ass as he walks away.

"Do you really think I'd pass this up?" I walk after him, chasing his perfect form.

"Not entirely. But I was convinced at one point that you'd pussy out, so I went to bed."

"I hope you don't mind that I woke you." I say as he turns to me, a slight glint in his eyes that looks somewhere between lust and longing.

"Not at all. But here's the issue. If we don't leave we're going to bring this building down to its foundation. We have to leave if you actually want to do this." His voice wavers a little, eyes darting around the room.

"Well you seem nervous, Vegeta." I cross my arms playfully. He lightly punches my shoulder then rubs his forehead.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasnt. And I'm not a liar."

"Do you even want to do this, though? I thought you hated me."

He looks off to the side, blushing. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I step closer, putting a hand on his hip. I feel the waist band of his pants and I suddenly want to rip them off.

"I mean I don't hate you. At all. I was envious of your power. But other than that... I don't know. I that thought you were... beautiful, in a way. Graceful. Something I was never able to be. I was always clumsy and stuttering."

I grab his chin and force him to look at me.

"You're far from clumsy. I'm actually unsure how you didn't notice me staring at you while you were beating the absolute shit out of me earlier." We stare into each others eyes for a moment before I lean down and kiss him, my eyes fluttering closed. After I pull away I rest our heads together.

"Can I tell you something, Vegeta?" I close my eyes.

"Sure, Kakarot."

"I think I'm in love with you." I open my eyes and find Vegeta's closed, a slow blush spreading across his face. After a few moments of silence he responds.

"I love you too, Kakarot." Without thinking I wrap my arms tight around him, giving him a bone crushing hug. He struggles to free enough of his arms to return the gesture. After I let go he takes a deep breath and wipes his forehead tiredly.

"Why the fuck am I being all soft? I'm _never_ soft."

I chuckle and rub his arms up and down. "I guess I just have that effect on you."

"Go fuck yourself." He smirks.

"But isn't that your job now?" I smirk back.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Let's go."

Without another word we both leave out the open door and silently agree that we'll go to our fighting field. We land, and Vegeta is immediately on me, covering my neck in kisses and hickeys, trying to work on getting my shirt off without breaking away.

With a frustrated growl he rips it off anyway, leaving it in a pile of shreds on the ground. I lace my fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth away from me.

"I don't have a lot of those, you know."

He gives me a feral smile. "Oh, please. That's the least of your worries," He goes back to mumble into my neck. "Besides, what's the point of a shirt if you can't even get up to put one on?"

Without waiting for an answer he throws me to the ground. My face stings as its scraped open by tiny pebbles lodged in my skin. Vegeta props me up on my knees, delicately untying my sash, as if to tease me.

"You're lucky you have a beautiful ass, Kakarot, or I might not have done this for you." He tosses the belt to the side, the loose material of my pants sliding down without his assistance.

The cold night air hits my ass and thighs and I can feel goosebumps forming. I remember that Vegeta came out here in just pajamas. I smile. He's so resilient.

"But didn't you say that you wanted it too, Vegeta? It's really like we're doing favors for each other."

Instead of a verbal reply, Vegeta slaps my left ass cheek. Hard. The pain is delicious and I moan out loud. Vegeta laughs.

"Oh, Dende. You _are_ a whore. You love this shit, don't you, Kakarot? Tell me you love getting slapped around like a drunk bimbo." I can only respond with a bitten off moan as he spanks me again. He laughs from behind me and sooths the sting with a gentle palm.

"I have to admit, Kakarot, I am thoroughly enjoying myself. How about this one?"

He flips me over on my back as he slides his loose pants down to his knees. He leans over me and shoves three unforgiving fingers into my mouth. I groan, greedily tasting them. Vegeta takes his fingers out of my mouth and replaces them with his tongue as one of his fingers touches my entrance. I jolt with the unfamiliar sensation, but relax after a few moments.

"Maybe if I put you through enough blinding pleasure you'll come back to me tomorrow?"

All I can do is nod and gasp as he slowly pushes a finger through. One knuckle at a time, he wiggles around to loosen me up.

After three fingers are comfortably sunken into my asshole, Vegeta smiles and rips them out mercilessly. I groan at the loss of contact.

He flips me back over and spreads my ass apart with both hands, clicking his tongue.

"Wow, Kakarot. Did you bleach your ass before coming to me or something?"

I continue to groan, desperate to be touched. "What do you mean?"

"It's just so _pink_." Without waiting for an answer he buries his face between my cheeks and I can feel him working his tongue around.

I gasp and push back, begging for more. After a few minutes of the rim job I never knew I was going to get, he pulls away, saliva covering his mouth and chin. Without warning he slams his cock into me right to the hilt. I scream out in a mixture of white pleasure and stabbing pain. He leans over me and rubs my shoulders lazily, groaning in my ear

"Shit, Kakarot. You're so fucking tight. Fuck!" He pulls out slowly, pushing back in without waiting for a response. The blinding pleasure I am feeling makes me scream out, even though Vegeta hasn't even gotten started yet.

He gradually speeds up, and soon he's pistoning in and out of me with little mercy. I never stop screaming.

I cum somewhere around seven times before he cums only once. If I hadnt been so nervous I probably would've lasted longer.

Once he finishes inside me with a soft moan, Vegeta pulls out and relaxes on top of my still tabled back. We both fall to the ground, watching the colorful dawn sun wake from behind the mountained horizon. I feel his sweaty chest on my back, heaving, and the powerful heart under it thundering wildly.

I flip myself around and catch Vegeta's lips with my own, sucking and nipping at them greedily. After I get my fill I pull away, looking into his eyes.

"Vegeta, are you always that, uh, _mean,_ during sex? I mean, I liked it, _a lot,_ but I really like the other kind too..."

He rolls his eyes. "No, I'm not. And what other kind, Kakarot?"

I blush. "Oh, uh, you know. The gentle kind... I like to go slow sometimes."

Vegeta smirks and rolls on top of me. "That we have in common, Kakarot, among many, many other things. I'm going home. You should too, before your wife wakes up."

He stands and picks his pants up from where they were abandoned. I roll around on the ground until I find mine, slipping them on and tying my sash.

I lift my hand toward Vegeta. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He walks forward and catches my wrist. "No you wont. You'll see me in a few hours. We're going to _spar_ , and if my gut is accurate enough, I think you're going absolutely pound me to dust today." He winks before he flies of in a blast, too far away too fast for me to respond.

I decide to fly home and get cleaned up before coming back.

I don't feel so strange now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't stop with these. Help me Lord. Another little au, our two favorite would-be homosexuals are around high-school age, and are neighbors. I really like where this might go. Sorry for the delay. As usual life has me by the scruff. I'm hoping to get a Dark Angel chapter out soon after this one comes out. Stay tuned!**

 **Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta's PoV**

* * *

I sit at my desk, dealing with the mounds of homework I've had sitting around over summer.

Last week he moved in next door. Goku, I think was his name. Mother forced me to go introduce myself immediately. Since then I have been holed up in my room, curtains drawn, working on my endless assignments.

A sonorous voice comes through my open window, the window that faces the house he moved into. The platforms under the windows on both sides nearly touched, making the perfect meet up spot for any friends that might live next to each other.

I do not have such friends.

At first I do not react. I tune out the low humming song and resume my calculus.

After half an hour of listening to the beautiful baritone, I abandon my work for staring at it, listening to the noise out my window.

It's him. I know it's him.

Why am I so giddy? I've seen him but once. Even if he is gorgeous, no. I can't think about this.

Work.

I can't focus.

I sigh and push my chair out, rolling it across the floor to hit the wall at the opposite end of the room. I peek out my black curtains to see him, his hair messier than when I last saw it, loose fluffy pajamas hanging off his frame.

I remember that it's around three in the morning.

His eyes are closed, head tilted toward the sky.

Oh, yes, he is beautiful.

I look at him a while longer, admiring the shadow cast under his cheekbones, the light tapping of his long fingers on the shingles of his roof. He nods his head in time with his melody, scrunching toes and eyes as he reaches a note that seems difficult to find while sitting. His long eyelashes kiss his cheeks softly, plump lips bending to the shapes of the sounds from his chest.

I shake my head out of it's daze and cough smally to let him know I'm here. He snaps his eyes open and brings his arms to his chest, startled.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" He blushes, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

I rub my forehead. "You didn't." I glance around, unsure of myself. "You have a wonderful voice."

"Oh, thank you," His color deepens. "I've been out here for a while. How long were you listening?"

I smile with playfulness in my eyes. "As long as you've been singing." He covers his eyes and doesn't respond. "Come on. It's alright. Look, I'll sit out here with you. I have nothing better to do."

He lowers his hand and peers at me suspiciously. "Your mom comes over here all the time, telling my parents about how many advanced courses you're in. Don't you have homework or something over the summer for them?"

I smile again, crawling out of the window and sitting down. "Yeah, I do. But I would much rather stay out here and get to know you for more than just a name."

He laughs nervously and tilts his head. "Vegeta, isn't it? You seemed pretty nervous the last time we met."

I lean back and rest my head against the wall. "I'm not exactly the best with first impressions."

He laughs again, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I've gathered that much. Hey, listen. Wanna meet up here at night and hang out? I _actually_ have nothing better to do, and I could use the company. You're technically my only friend here."

"Some friend I am. Sure. Meet me at eight tomorrow. You get some rest," I open my eyes and wink at him. "You look like hell."

He scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Yeah. I kinda haven't slept in two days."

I tilt my head, putting one foot back in the house. "And why's that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrrow," He glances at the sky that seemed to be lightening a small bit. "Or rather later today. See you." He stands, wobbling a bit.

I wave. "See you."

I go back inside and whip my chair back in front of my desk, sitting down. I stare at the homework glaring at me. I decide to finish the essay I began, then head to bed after getting something to eat.

* * *

My dreams were uneventful. I woke up at three in the afternoon, groaning and rubbing my eyes. I grab my phone from the nightstand and check all of my social media.

Dead as usual.

Jesus, I have no friends.

I smile, remembering my conversation with Goku earlier.

Jesus, I have one friend.

To be fair I'm not exactly sociable. I'm that kid you see sitting on the floor at lunch because I don't like anyone.

I roll out of bed and pad downstairs, letting my oversized shirt brush against my knees. Mother is cooking and father is sitting at the table reading.

"Afternoon, son. Listen, I know you have all that homework to do, but we'd prefer it if you weren't entirely noctournal." Father stands and claps my shoulder, smiling down at me.

"I function better at night, father. I've told you that."

He chuckles, patting me again. "Have some lunch. Then get dressed and meet me on the porch. We have an adventure to take today with a friend." He strolls off and I shout after him.

"I don't have friends, father."

He turns opening his arms. "Did you forget about Goku?"

I blush. "No," I respond simply.

"Good, then. Be ready in an hour."

I eat quickly, without noticing I ate quickly. I ran upstairs and threw on the only clothes I've ever been complimented in on.

Half an hour left.

I decide to finish up a little bit of the longest paper I've had to write.

Fifteen minutes.

I brush my teeth and try to comb my stupid hair into submission, but give up when father calls my name from across the house. I jog from the bathroom over to the front door, flinging it open while hopping on a shoe. Father is standing in the front yard with a hand clapping on Goku's shoulder. I massage the bridge of my nose and jog over, coming to a stop where I stand closer to Goku than my father.

"What are we doing, father?" I glance at Goku quickly, and back at my dad.

"We're going to go to the beach."

"I hate the beach, you know that," I look at him pleadingly. "And besides, it's one of the coldest days of August. I need a sweater." I gesture toward the maroon jumper I threw on not long ago. The two of them pick at their own jackets, smiling. I frown.

"It's a special beach, Vegeta. You'll see when we get there. I have a feeling you'll like it." Goku smiled at me and put a gentle hand on the middle of my back.

I tensed slightly, unfamiliar with the shape of his hand touching me.

 _Hopefully I'll get the opportunity to get used to it._

Oh, God I need to get a grip.

"Alright. Let's go then."

We pile into the car, my father at the wheel, Goku and I in the back. The car starts and we're on the road. I feel the little vibrations of the road under my seat, hyper aware of this beautiful creature only about a foot from me.

I stare out the window.

I feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I turn to look at him, but he looks away quickly, rubbing the back of his hand with the other. "You know, I never noticed how much you and your dad look alike. You're almost identical." He's blushing now.

Father answers him, letting his knee steer the wheel.

"You and your father look the same too, Goku. Good thing he's a good lookin guy. You must be one lady killler."

Goku looks out the window after darkening further.

"Oh, no.. not really. Girls aren't really my thing."

I whip my head to look out the window. He's gay? Well at least I have a chance.

 _Stop, Vegeta._

"Oh? There's no reason to get nervous around them. I'm sure you could just talk to them and they'd be on their knees."

"Father!" I scold, burning up.

"What? He's a good looking kid. And he's got personality." He shrugged, taking the wheel in a lazy hand again.

"Don't be vulgar. It's rude." I cross my arms, staring back out the window.

"No, Mr. Ouji. It's more like I don't like girls. At all."

I fucking knew it.

"Oh, so you're gay? Well, son, there's nothing wrong with that."

"My parents don't seem to think so..." He twiddles his thumbs, nervous.

"Well then they're not very good to you, huh? Stay over tonight. You seem like you could have a break from that."

I feel him glance at me. "Y-You don't have to do that, its not like they abuse me or anything. They just don't approve." He coughs into his hand.

"Nonsense. I want to. And that way we can stay out later. I'll call your mother and let her know." He shoves his hand down in his pocket and pulls out his phone, dialing Goku's mother's number. He puts the device to his head, smiling.

"Gine? It's Vegeta. Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I've decided to have Goku over for the night," a silence, "Of course. I'll see you." He hangs up, dropping his phone in the center console.

Turning around, he smiles at Goku. "Your mother asked me to not let you two sleep in the same room," He winks at me. "But we don't have to tell anyone."

My mouth gapes, making me look like a fish. "I never said I was gay! What makes you think I am?!"

"Son, you don't have to say it. No straight man wears a dress to bed." He chuckles and turns quickly, throwing me into Goku's lap. He smiles, holding my shoulders down.

"You wear dresses to bed?" He laughs.

"N-no! It's just a really big shirt! Stop laughing!" I sit up fast and punch his shoulder, straightening my sweater and pressing the backs of my hands to my burning face.

"Awe, Vegeta. You're so cute! You don't have to be shy! Com'ere." He throws a heavy arm over my shoulders, pulling me back into him. "Did I mention that you look adorable in that sweater?"

I screech and pull away from him, blushing and panicking.

"Now, now, Goku. Remember what I told you. No erotic flirting until you two are off to bed." He laughs loudly, pulling into a parking spot.

"Father, stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, please, you're embarrassing yourself, denying that you're attracted to him. It's obvious, really."

I rub my face and get out of the car, an attempt to escape the humiliation. My father and Goku soon follow, tittering to each other like old women. I scoff, jogging to a picnic table across the lot. I sit down, crossing my arms. Father sits on the other side, Goku on my left.

"Look, Vegeta." He places long fingers on my shoulder, pointing across my face out to the water. I peek an eye open and peer out to the horizon, huffing.

"It's nothing special." I say, turning my head in an odd direction that doesn't face the beach, and neither Goku or my father. They laugh, Goku flattening his palm on the small of my back.

"No, I meant look at the beach itself. It's beautiful." I peek again, eyeing the surface of where the sand- where there should be sand. "See?"

"Is that...?"

"Yah-huh."

I stand, circumspect at first, but then I sprint as fast as my tiny legs can carry me to the red rocks of the beach.

I skid to a stop just before them, staring mesmerized at the sight in front of me.

I hear Goku come up behind me and put a hand on either of my shoulders.

"Pretty, isn't it?" His low voice tickles my ear as it passes. Everything in this moment is so vivid that I'm sure for the rest of my life I'll never forget it.

I nod minutely, eyes flicking across all the little rocks that lay on the ground.

I step forward, letting my left foot cause a crunch of pebbles grinding together. I smile and take another step, already squatting down to inspect a particular rock that had tiny gold flecks in it. I pocket it and move forward again, Goku's hands falling from my shoulders. I look to either side, seeing this beach stretch for at least a half mile.

Dad jogs down to me, slapping me firmly on the back.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to like it here, but Goku insisted. It seems you'll want to stay a while?"

I nod again, unable to find my words.

He laughs heartily, patting me gently on the head. "Good, then. I'll get some food for the three of us. You want the usual?"

"Yes."

He walks away, whispering to Goku before he fully exited. I sit down near the kiss of the water, picking up wet stones and comparing them to dry ones.

Both are almost completely translucent, with the exception of a red tint and flecks of gold in a few choice rocks.

The wet ones look like clear soap, shiny, and the ones with gold almost glitter in the mid afternoon sun. The dry ones are more opaque and almost dusty looking from rubbing against each other.

I hear the crunch of pebbles as Goku walks to me, scooping up a handful of rocks once he sits down. He inspects them with me, holding them up to the yellow light of the sun almost touching the water.

No words are exchanged between us.

No time seems to pass before father calls us over to the table, baskets of fried food and drinks in a cardboard holder all around him. Goku smiles and nudges my arm with his elbow, smiling. He holds up a rock that in the shape of a perfect bean and laughs. I laugh with him as he pockets the stone and strolls with me to the table.

We sit as father organizes the meal between the three of us. Goku looks at me deeply and smiles, then blushes and looks away. "I can't believe you've never been here when is only like ten minutes from your house."

"Well, it's hard to say that I get out much. I'm more of a homebody, really." I bite a steak fry in half.

"Really? I love the outdoors." He winks. "I figured you'd know that by now."

I smile in response.

* * *

The rest of the trip was a blur. We inspected more rocks after eating, then layed back on the beach and watched the last bit of sun disappear from the horizon.

Once the last kiss of violet sunlight left the crease of water, father came down to us with hot drinks and a blanket. The days were cold now, the transition between seasons almost rearing it's head. The evenings were even chillier, goosebumpped arms brushing against clothing, tickling the small hairs there. We pressed shoulder to shoulder under the heavy throw, sipping on our chocolates and watching the last glint of gold leave the pebbles below us.

We stand together, handing each other the opposite end of the blanket to block all the breeze blowing against us. We crawl tiredly into the car, lazily buckling ourselves and scooting close together while waiting for the car's heat to kick in.

Over the course of the day he had scooted closer and closer to me, gradually easing into the proximity we would have later tonight. He had even wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist, squeezing my side gently, as if to say, 'I'm here, and I know you might not be comfortable with that yet, but I wont hurt you. I promise.'

Comfort has been a monumental issue in my life, even from my small child years. I have always been shy, reserved, and overall not very sociable. I have met people, few and far between, and mostly adults that I click with, but never have I met someone like Goku. He is very subtle sometimes, and others he can be read like a book. Sometimes he's really sensitive. And others he is so dull I want to hit him upside his stupid face.

All of that, and he's my age. Huzzah!

I believe I have found what people call a 'best friend'.

Now, thinking about having a best friend, while being all but asleep tangled in a blanket inside a car with said best friend is a bit surreal. I close my eyes and feel the thrumming of the road beneath us. I sigh, taking in the scent of the old blanket, and Goku's sea salt dried hair. We stare into each others tired eyes silently.

The ride back home seemed very short. I drag myself, Goku, and our blanket out of the car and across the lawn, and through the front door groggily.

The food sitting in our bellies slows us down as we crawl up the stairs to my bedroom. Goku, half awake, has his arm slung around my waist, half for support, half to just have me under his hand.

Downstairs I faintly hear father explaining the sleepover situation to my mother. I don't have time to hear her reaction as I shove my bedroom door open and kick it closed behind me. Our blanket falls to the floor as we untangle outselves.

I kick off my shoes and pants, slowly peeling my sweater off at the same time.

Left in only my boxers I go to my chest and fling open the bottom drawer, pulling one of my obnoxiously large shirts out. I slip it over my head and trudge to my mattress, flopping down onto the covers face first.

I'm suddenly aware I am with another person.

"Were you planning on getting in bed any time soon?"

"W-with you?" His voice is shaking.

"Yes? Who else? Don't be stupid." Wow, I'm mean when I'm tired. I peek out of my pillow to look at him.

Without responding, Goku begins to undress, folding his clothes neatly in a pile on the floor. He puts his shoes as a pair next to the pile and hesitates before lifting the cover.

"Did you want me to put something else on?"

I flip over and prop myself on my elbows. "Goku. I don't give a shit. Just get in the fuckin' bed." I slip my legs under the blanket as Goku pulls it up to get in himself.

Once we settle in he's careful not to touch me, even though he was all over me earlier.

It seems strange. I place the flat of my palm on his back, that's facing me.

His skin is sweltering.

He jumps at the contact, and only gets warmer.

"Goku, are you okay? You're a bit hot."

"Thank you?"

"Don't be daft. Why are you so warm?" I press harder.

"It just happens sometimes."

"But what _causes_ it? I could open a window, if you'd like." I move to get up but he pins me back to the bed with his arm without facing me.

"N-no. No, that's okay, Vegeta, really."

"Goku, you're burning up."

He moves his arm from me and rubs his face, exasperated. "I know. If it's going to bother you I can sleep on the floor," He moves to get off the bed but I grab his bicep and pull him back so he faces me. He scooches away uncomfortably, an embarrassed scowl plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, impatient.

He seems to debate with himself in his mind, weighing his options. Suddenly he sighs and fully wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a horizontal hug.

His arousal presses against my thigh, jabbing me uncomfortably. I rub my face, realizing now his condition was obvious before. He releases me, his face growing redder as the seconds of silence go by.

"I'm sorry," He said from behind his hand, "It was a split decision."

"Don't be... What was a split decision?" I scooch closer to him, making it clear he's allowed to be aroused. He sighs again.

"Poking you with my dick, or going back to my room via our windows. Mine's always unlocked."

I laugh lightly. "You could've stood up, or just told me, or...,"

"I get it, Vegeta! I had many other options. You'll come to know me as a person of extremes, though."

"Understood. As am I." I bite my lip and flip my self on top of him, grinding my hips down onto his length, hissing out a quiet moan. I peek my eyes open to see his wide and pleading. I cock my head to the side with a smirk.

"What?"

"Vegeta!"

"What?!"

"You're sitting on my-"

"I know." I grind down again, this time fully letting out my noises. I see Goku bite his lip hard, trying to hold in the moans he so desperately wanted to let out.

I chuckle, ignoring for now the building pressure in my groin. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Well- hgn- yes, b-but I wasn't expecting _this_."

I lean down so my face is only a few inches from his.

"Well, I'm a person of extremes." I kiss him gently for half a second and sit back up, throwing my big shirt over my head and tossing it on the floor.

While I'm very smart, I also pride myself on my body. Not explicitly, of course, but I've never thought I'd be ashamed to be seen naked.

But now, being this out in the open seems very heavy. I'm almost sentimental now. I stare at Goku with meaning.

"V-Vegeta?"

Without responding, I lean back down and kiss him again. I tilt my head to the side to get closer, letting my body take over and do what it wants.

It wants to be romantic.

My arms find their way to Goku's jaw, gently outlining his neck and jawline with my fingertips.

My thumbs rub firm circles behind his ears and under his jaw. He cranes into my touch and groans, goosebumps forming on his forearms.

"Vegeta..."

Over and over he muttered my name as I kissed down his neck and dipped my tongue into the bowls of his collarbones.

He runs his long fingers into the back of my hair, massaging my scalp dazedly.

Everything is so vivid.

Our feet find each other, running the length of each other lightly.

He raises his hips slowly, begging for me to lower my ministrations. I groan deep in my throat and move so I'm kneeling between his knees.

Suddenly I realize how _huge_ he is. I'm a bit intimidated.

"Uh, Goku?"

His eyes are closed, his head throw to the ceiling. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to, uh..?"

He lifts his head to look at me, his face brightening as he notices my position. He tucks his arms behind his head.

"Do I want to do what?"

"Uh, I don't know how to say it... 'Take control'? I'm not exactly a seasoned veteran when it comes to sucking dick."

He laughs lowly. "So, what you're saying is, heh, you don't know how to suck a cock?"

My face reddens. "N-no... I just want to do it the way you want me to, I want you to feel good." I clear my throat.

Goku suddenly gains an air of seriousness, sitting up and wrapping his hands around the perimeter of my face.

"Vegeta."

"Yes?"

He blinks and smiles at me. "That means a lot."

I smile back and kiss him again, planting either of my hands on each of his hips. I gently dig my thumbs into the hollows of them, feeling Goku's lips stop moving underneath mine as his breath hitches. I remove my lips from his and rest my forehead on his.

"So," I say, kissing the tip of his nose, "Show me how to suck you off proper." I sit back down on my haunches and stare at his tented boxers, anxious.

Goku hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and shoves them down to just under his balls.

I stare at his fully hardened length, a small drip of precum gathering at the slit. I bite my lip to keep from going to town right away. He runs he heel of his hand on the underside of it, hissing at the gentle contact. He takes his other hand and places it behind my neck, tugging me toward his erection. the tip brushes against my lips, the sticky fluid spreading itself on me.

The skin is surprisingly soft. I run my lips over it one more time.

"Open your mouth, but cover your teeth with your lips a bit."

I do as he instructs, gaping my mouth open and carefully lowering around the head.

"That's it, baby." He bucks into my mouth suddenly, poking my tongue. I moan at the salty taste. Closing my mouth around the tip, I lather it with my tongue again, begging for more of his delicious fluid to find its way to my mouth. His low groans make their way to my ears, ushering me on. I lower a bit more, flicking the tip of my tongue against the thick vein along the underside his heavy cock.

Goku bucks again, shoving more of himself into my mouth. I take it hungrily, all while rolling his balls between my fingers. His other hand tangles in my hair, pulling and kneeding at my neck and scalp. My right hand grasps around the base as I fully lower my head around it.

My throat constricts, protesting the unwelcome piston in my mouth.

I slowly go up again, following slightly with my hand. Goku whispered nonsense, pushing back in quickly. I speed up, letting my tongue flick his cock head at every ascension. Light moans left him every so often, his hands loosening from my hair after a comfortable pace had been set.

Every few seconds I hear an "Oh, fuck," or a "Holy shit," letting me know I'm at least doing a good job.

Minutes go by. My throat burns and constricts with every decent, arms aching from working his girth with vigor. I'm tired, but I keep my eyes open just to see the beautiful expressions his face contorts into.

Suddenly his hands clench again, a choked moan leaving the base of his throat.

"Shit, shit, fuck! Oh, my God...!" His head falls back and he groans loudly as he spills into my mouth, spraying warm salty liquid all over the roof of my mouth. My eyes roll back and I drink it down, savoring every last drop. After Goku's climax ends I keep bobbing my head, hoping to urge a small bit more out. He stiffens, smashing a free hand against his mouth. He pulls my head back, popping himself out of my mouth.

His breath is shaky, eyes lidded. "N-no."

"No?"

"Don't keep sucking."

I frown. "Am I really that awful?"

He flicks his thumb under his waistband and covers himself, flopping back down with an arm over his face, mouth exposed.

"No, you're really, _really_ good. It's just that you have to stop once I cum."

I lay on his stomach, head resting on my arms. I peer up at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. It feels amazing. It's just that if you kept going I would've woken up your parents."

My eyes widen. "O-oh. Sorry."

He smirks, leaning up on his elbows. "Don't apologize. Com'ere." He wraps and arm behind my neck and pulls me toward him, touching our lips together lightly. Goku flicks his tongue out, running it along my bottom lip. I open my mouth, letting his organ explore my mouth. He groans as he tastes remnants of himself in my mouth.

We made out for a long time, exploring bodies with hands. Goku found his hands at my hips more often than not.

"What is your fascination with my waist, Goku?"

He chuckles, kissing me again. "I love it. I wanted to feel you up and down all day today. You drive me crazy."

I laugh back. "Is that a good thing, I hope?"

He nods, closing his eyes. "Everything about you makes my heart flutter."

"You're too nice to me." I stand and go to where I threw my shirt, slipping it back over my head.

"I'm serious. I know we technically only met," He glances at the clock on the wall, "Twenty hours ago, but I feel like I've known you since we were little kids."

I put my hands on my hips and laugh. "We're allowed to be impulsive. We're only high schoolers, after all. It's expected."

He sighs, rubbing his face. "I guess so."

I sit next to him, lazily running a finger back and forth on his chest. "You okay?"

"Of course. I'm just worried about my parents finding out."

I chuckle, laying down on top of him. "They wont. I'm not gonna tell them. And my parents are really accepting of stuff like this."

We lay there for a minute, staring at each other and breathing. His hand is heavy placed on my back, eyes tired.

"I love you," He says suddenly, "I feel like we fit perfectly."

I feel my face redden. "I love you too, Goku."

We fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up at a regular hour, with a heavy arm draped over my chest. I smile and hug him closer, taking in his stale salty scent. I busy myself with tracing the contours of his muscles with my fingertips. I occasionally glance at the clock, watching the lethargic minutes tick by.

A bird screams out the window, cars and general morning traffic whizzing by the front of the house.

The ruckus wakes him, tired eyes fluttering open to mine.

"Mornin', Goku."

He stares at me dumbly, dark eyes searching my face lazily, as if to memorize my morning face.

His is gorgeous. Long eyelashes clumped together, rosy cheeks swollen from lying down.

"Huh?"

His voice is sticky from lack of use. His eyes widen slightly as he stands, wobbling a bit.

"Where.. I gotta pee..." He stumbles to the door, grabbing at the handle. I laugh.

"Take a right down the hall, it's the first door on the left."

He exits without a response, padding heavily in the hallway.

I chuckle and flop down on my fluffy pillow, breathing his scent in again.

I really hope I can have sleepovers more often.

Goku stumbles back into the room, more awake now. "D'ya think I can come over through our windows every night or so?"

I smile at his loose boxers and messy hair.

"Sure. I'd like that."

* * *

 **Wow, okay. Vegeta was really OOC in this one, but it worked best for what I wanted to happen. No other notes.**

 **~MVO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, thIs ones different. But I hope its cute. Fluffy fluffy fluff.**

 **Edit: I added a lot of daddy kink in here last minute that kind of made this chapter twice as long as I originally planned. Sorry 'bout that! It was impulse.**

 **Also OOC, but that's kind of a given when there's this kind of kink involved.**

 **Pairing: Goku/ Vegeta**

 **Vegeta's PoV**

* * *

Kakarot is exceptionally impressive in both looks and conduct, it completely clashes with the fact that he was raised around rude, filthy, and uncouth humans.

So when he walks into the kitchen of our small apartment early this morning and asks me if we could go to the fair, I can't help but roll my eyes.

"You ask me to do the most ridiculous things, Kakarot."

He sticks out his lower lip and folds his hands together in front of his chest, stooping low to look up at me. "Please, Veggie? I've always wanted to go." His lip shakes pathetically.

I set my coffee cup on the counter and cross my arms, "I haven't."

He stands straight, pulling one of my arms loose with his recently regrow tail, " C'mon. It'll be fun. There's all different kinds of food there!"

"Well I'm not a glutton like you." I grip his tail with my own and remove it from my arm.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you like food."

I roll my eyes for the second time in five minutes, "I do like food, but I refuse to eat any sort of filth these humans serve each other."

"But Vegeta! You've eaten the raw flesh of the aliens you've killed."

"You have a response to everything, don't you?"

He leaves the kitchen, shouting behind himself and pulling down his pajamas.

"Yes. Be ready in an hour."

There is no arguing with that oaf. I sigh and down the rest of my coffee in one swallow.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Before I can fully wake up I'm being dragged through a lot with vendor upon vendor and large constructions that seem to be rides. Kakarot has a hold on my wrist, running and weaving through crowds of pedestrians. I stumble over large cords and my shirt rubs uncomfortably against my chest.

Suddenly he skids to a stop, making me fall into his back. I groan and steady myself, punching him hard enough for him to know I'm upset.

"I want it."

"What are you talking about?" I step up next to him against a small room and follow his gaze to a large stuffed cow hanging from a wire.

"No."

"Awe, c'mon Veggie. She's cute!"

"I refuse to have something so repulsive in our home."

And young girl jumps over the counter of the room, looking far too excited for her job, "Heya, boys! Play to win, only three dollars!" She wiggles he last three fingers much too close for my comfort.

"I'm certain that we are both at least fifty years older than you." I mumble as Kakarot begins to pull his wallet from his breast pocket. I slapped his hand away, pulling my own wallet out.

"I'm the one taking you on this little date, remember? I pay for your shenanigans."

"You don't have to do that, babe."

I feel my face flush from the endearment, and slowly hand the girl the money. She takes it uncomfortably and hands me three balls.

"All you have to do is knock down the bottle pyramid here. If you get all six bottles down you pick any prize you want.

I wind up to throw the flimsy plastic ball, but Kakarot stops me before I can follow through.

"Vegeta! Be careful, remember! Don't break anything!"

I huff and whispers to him, "Don't you worry about me, _Darling. You wanted the cow, I'll get you the damned cow. Now be quiet._ "

Seemingly calmed for the moment, Kakarot decides to watch as I wind up again, taking his words into account. I try to hold back my throw so I don't 'break anything'.

Following through with the ball leaving my hand, it smashes into the pyramid, sending shards of plastic through the air. The ball dents the back wall and falls the the floor with a muted thud. Where the bottles used to be were a few bolts keeping them in place, a cheat.

I decide to ignore the rig, and when the girl asks me with a shocked face which prizen I'd like, I elbow Kakarot in the arm.

"Oh, uh, the cow, please." He looks to me with a cross expression and I shrug.

"You wanted the cow."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey! You've got a pretty nice arm for a fag!" A random man shouted from the depths of the crowd that had gathered from the noise.

This is why I hate humans.

"This arm could beat you to death in a second, meathead. Watch the way you speak to me."

A loud cooing comes from the crowd as a large man pushes through the wall. The girl hands Kakarot the cow and scurries off away from the booth.

The man lumbers taller than Kakarot, a bald head and a trimmed ginger beard to pair.

I chuckle, "How do you fit in your tiny pick up?"

He points a sausagy finger in my face. "Your kind ain't belong here. Get on home before I let God sentence you to hell with your faggot boyfriend too."

I hate humans. I especially hate humans that threaten my Kakarot.

My arm snaps out and grips the man's wrist. I squeeze without mercy. I feel bone after bone snap. This man is going to lose his hand. I smile small to myself.

Kakarot held on tightly to his new stuffed animal with one arm, tapping my shoulder with the other.

"Veggie, stop it.. you're gonna get in trouble."

Losing my smile I release the bigots hand and grab onto Kakarots, turning and walking away. The only thing I hear from the man is choked screams of pain. My smile returns.

* * *

Back home, it's not much past noon, but I feel drained from my social activity. I decide to sleep on the couch, because Kakarot took up the space on the bed with himself and his cow.

Not to mention all the other stuffed animals.

Kakarot loves his 'stuffies'. That's what he calls them.

Kakarot has a bit of a little complex.

I comfy myself into the couch with the television on something quiet. A midday nap will do well for my headache.

I slowly drift to sleep to the sound of the TV and Kakarots small snores from the other room.

* * *

A benefit to living alone with Kakarot is waking up to some unexpected things.

This time there's a stuffed animal in my face. A small pink rabbit.

I chuckle lowly, knowing exactly what I'm going to see when I take the bunny off my head.

"What's this?" I slowly move my hand up to the soft rabbit and take it away, revealing an all but naked Kakarot sitting on the floor.

He giggles happily, taking it from me, "It's my favorite stuffie, daddy! You know that!"

I reach out and rub behind his ears, "I know, Goku. I know.

He stands, his tail winding up and down my arm, "I want to cuddle."

I sigh at him warmly, stroking his tail gently, making him quiver, "But my sweet little Goku, I'd rather watch you shake under my hand for a while."

I found when Kakarot is like this he enjoys being called my his earth name. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the feel of it in my mouth.

He spins on the ball of his foot, his tail following his waist like a ribbon.

"I don't want to shake right now," He pouted, "I just want to cuddle with you."

I sit up, watching him spin around.

I stand, jolting him to a stop by his shoulders.

"You're so pretty, baby." I kiss his jaw gently and move to his neck, scraping my teeth along his collarbone.

He shivers and runs his fingers along my biceps, squeezing them as he does.

Although I'm dominant in this relationship, I like how gentle he can be with me.

I scoop my arm under his knees and throw him over my shoulder, lightly spanking him as he hangs there. Walking back into the bedroom he laughs and lightly kicks his feet. I toss him back down on the bed and watch him bounce. I crawl over him and kiss up his bare leg all the way to the small black boxers he slept in. He tenses and I rub my thumbs in soothing circles on the inside of his thighs as I kiss his ribs and abs, moving to his chest.

A loud rumble comes from his throat as I lick it again, and I jump from there to his mouth, ravishing it hungrily. He moans into my mouth, trying to bite my lower lip. I shove my tongue in his mouth, feeling the warmth of it as his moaning intensifies.

After a few more minutes of ravishing his mouth with my own, he pushes me away gently, looking up at me with big doe eyes.

"Can we cuddle now, Daddy? I'm really sleepy."

I sigh, smiling up to my eyes. "Of course, my little Goku. It's been a rough day, get some sleepies." I lay on my back, opening up one arm for him to nuzzle next to me. Soon his breathing slows and evens out into the occasional sigh.

Our life style is unconventional. If any of the others were to find us out, it would be incredibly embarrassing. Yet, looking at Kakarot, I decide I would go though the most hellish embarrassment to have him as my Goku.

* * *

 **Again, please no flames for the theme. I need to a count for everyone who might read. I like to keep you guys happy.**

 **~MVO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, bitches! For KakaVege Week!**

 **Prompt: Domestic Life (I know it's a little late but I couldn't pass this prompt up)**

 **Goku's POV**

* * *

Vegeta is never happy going into public.

I don't really blame him, people can be really mean sometimes, but when we need to go grocery shopping, it's pretty important that he goes with me. According to him, I have a 'bottomless stomach'. I'm not certain what that means, but all I know is that when we run out of food, we need to stock back up that same day.

Once Majin Buu was defeated, he and Bulma got into a fight, I guess. He hasn't told me much other than that, and then when Chi-Chi passed away unexpectedly, he was all but sprinting over here to come live with Gohan, Goten, and I.

The boys were barely ever home, though. Gohan had all but moved in with Mr. Satan and Videl, and Goten was almost always at Capsule Corp. playing with Trunks.

It was essentially just the two of us.

Vegeta grumbles as he pulls on his shoes, obviously in a sour mood.

"Stop being so grumpy, Vegeta," I comment under my breath, half hoping he didn't hear me. "It doesn't suit you."

"Well, I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I do _not_ like your little earthling friends," He shoulders on a jacket as we leave the door.

Once in the air, He seems to calm down a little bit. In the past few months that we've been living together, I've learned many new things about my old rival.

For instance, flying is a close second favorite to fighting. And he eats around corn if it's in anything you give him. His eyebrows actually look normal when he sleeps. When he's not holding them down, he's actually not that scary looking.

He's quirky.

In the air, his face relaxes slightly, letting me see him vulnerable. We've also grown closer these last few months. To the point that I don't get an insult in _every_ conversation. He's still not particularly fond of me, though.

We come to the city, flying over building after building, taking in the quiet buzz of life there. We land on the roof of the grocery store, and drop down toward the back. Walking out to the front, some people give us weird looks. They always do.

Shopping isn't ever very fun. It's the eating part that I like, but Vegeta seems to enjoy shopping more than I do.

In the store, there are only a few people. No one looks at us strange. Knowing the store's layout, Vegeta drags me from here to there, filling cart after cart with food.

We're done pretty quickly, and we put our food into capsules and leave.

I'm about to take of flying when Vegeta grabs the cuff of my sleeve.

"I feel like walking for now, Kakarot."

I don't protest, but it seems strange for Vegeta to not want to fly. I shrug and follow close behind him, heading toward home.

After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk, some girls shout over to me, waving their arms back and forth.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't you come hang with us and not the short old man!?"

I turn away from them jogging to catch up with Vegeta. He doesn't seem too thrilled at the girls' comments, but doesn't say anything.

But I can tell he's upset. He doesn't like it when people call him old. He's not much older than me, actually. He grabs the cuff of my sleeve again and drags me to the left, into the lot of a tiny ice cream shop.

"Pick out what you want, idiot," He turns back to me and says when I hesitate. I turn to open the little door, the strap of bells clanging against it.

No line. I stroll up to the counter, reading off the various flavors in my head. I decide on black raspberry, and tell the skinny girl behind the counter I'd like a medium.

"He'll have a large," Vegeta says from behind be. I turn and scowl at him. "Shut up, doof. We both know you want a fucking large, so just get one."

I sigh. "Fine. A large, please. What are you gonna get, Vegeta?"

He pulls his wallet out from his back pocket. "I'm not," He pays the girl and leaves before I have time to protest. The lighting of the shop makes his cheeks look pink as he passes by me. I shake my head and thank the lady, following Vegeta out to the table area.

"Vegeta, you didn't have to do that," I pout, taking a small bite of the ice cream.

"I know, stupid. I wanted to," His eyes are closed, and his cheeks still look pink. I sit back and lick away mindlessly, looking at Vegeta every time he closed his eyes. Every time he'd open them, I'd either close my eyes or look down at my cone. Usually I can't look at him dead on. It makes me feel uneasy.

As much as I really didn't want to admit it, Vegeta had grown on me. He was charming at times, even attractive.

Every time these strange feelings come up, I tell myself that it's just my brain being weird about missing Chi-Chi.

I do miss her, a lot sometimes, but what happens, happens. I don't mind it most of the time, though. Mostly it's just a tiny part of my heart feeling empty. But I do have my sons, and they're my world. The three of us know we couldn't have done anything to keep her alive, and though it's a sad thought, it gives us some comfort.

"Idiot," Vegeta comments, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Huh?" I look around my cone to see if any is dripping, but it's not.

He shakes his head and reaches over the table, running his bare thumb across the corner of my mouth. I lose my breath for a moment.

He sucks the ice cream off his thumb and his cheeks look even more pink than before. "You had ice cream on your face."

"Oh," I feel my lip where he touched me, "Thanks, 'Geta."

"Don't call me that."

I close my eyes and try to calm down for a minute. _That was really weird._

There are a few other people around on the table area, and a side glance proves that most of them are staring at the two of us.

That usually happens, but it's different when something undeniably _homosexual_ happens.

I blush, shoving my head down into my shoulders. I try to eat neatly and avoid the situation again.

"Do you want, any, 'Geta?" I offered him a bit.

He growls at the nickname, but didn't comment. "Sure," He says, gently taking the cone from my hand.

My mouth only touched a little place on the ice cream, I was only giving tiny licks. Vegeta spun the cone around and took a chunk right from where my tongue had been all over it. I blush deeper, taking it back as he thanked me.

"No problem."

It was silent for a while after that. The few people that were there had left, and each one that passed by us, behind Vegeta, gave me a strange look out of the corner of their eyes.

With the last sweet bit of cone in my hand, I look over to Vegeta. "We should get going home now. It's gonna be dark soon."

He nodded wordlessly and stood, eyeing me as I popped the last bit into my mouth.

As we were walking I put my hands behind my head, an old habit of mine. "Thanks, by the way, Vegeta."

"Shut up." He shoves his hands further into his pockets and hunches his shoulders a small bit, making him look even shorter than he already is.

Once we reach the less urban areas of the city, we take off without anyone noticing.

One thing I like to do is look at Vegeta. When we fly, especially. He always stays a few inches above me, flying side by side. He relaxes his arms to the side, and if we fly fast enough, I can see the way his hair ripples in the wind.

I really want to touch him sometimes. Just to feel what it's like. I imagine he feels exactly like me. But, on the other hand, I could be wrong. Vegeta is incredibly _himself_.

I have a hard time resisting touching him sometimes. I think about how he would react if I just casually touched him one day, like a hand on a shoulder, or even a little hug.

The thing about Vegeta is that he hates _everything._

I mean, of course he likes a few things, but I know one of them isn't touching people, or having people touch him.

But when he's sleeping, I don't know. If he was a little nicer, and if he liked me, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to resist cuddling up right beside him while he sleeps.

He sleeps like a little kid, honestly. All curled up in the tightest ball you've ever seen, holding his little hands to his chest and snoring quietly.

I find myself up a lot at night. If it wasn't considered creepy, I'd watch him sleep all the time. It's really the only time he doesn't actively hate me.

I remember watching him for a few minutes one time. I wasn't able to fall asleep, so I got up to go into the kitchen and get some food. It was before we had actually got his bedroom all set up, so he was on the couch. I could see him from the counter, so I just stared until my food was done.

I smile sadly to myself, landing on the soft grass of the front lawn. I open the unlocked door and kick my shoes off, going straight to the couch and putting my feet up. I hear Vegeta close the door behind himself and take off his shoes and coat.

I remember that the boys aren't here tonight. I lay my head back and close my eyes.

I think more about Vegeta. I don't understand why he's always on my mind. One time recently he accidentally called me Goku. It was funny at first until I saw how upset with himself that he looked. I comforted him, pointing out that he's done it before, and it's not a big deal. He then threatened to kill me and punched me in the gut.

I feel the opposite end of the sofa sink. I peek one eye open to see him all curled up with his knees to his chest, just _sitting there_.

"Are you okay?" I say lightheartedly, closing my eye again. I don't want to seem too interested.

 _I am very interested._

"Shut up, dumbass, I'm perfectly fine," His voice shakes, "But, uh, Kakarot."

I open my eye again, "Huh?"

He gets up on his knees, falling toward me, reaching his hand out, "You gotta little..."

"Oh," I wipe my mouth and he shakes his head.

"No, Kakarot, right here," His arms are too short to touch me from across the couch, so I lean over a little so his hand can reach my face.

He wraps his fingers around the side of my neck and pulls me down into his lap. From down here, the view is quite something to look at. Vegeta's cute little nose all scrunched up in concern. His chest heaving up and down from breathing so hard.

 _Kami, Vegeta. It must be nice to be able to breathe. What's that like?_

He leans down so slowly that my little brain has enough time to realize what's happening. I'm scared straight, not being able to move, but my goddamn legs want to so badly.

Before I notice, his chin is resting right on the tip of my nose. I close my eyes and wait for the lip contact. It doesn't come.

"Fucking idiot. You eat like a toddler, I swear," And his tongue runs slowly against my bottom lip.

I stay frozen as he leans back up and settles back into his little place on the couch. I stare at the boring cream color of the ceiling for a minute, appreciating what just happened.

Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I'll wake up. I close my eyes and will myself awake.

It doesn't happen.

I sit up, feeling dizzy, but not in a bad way. It's a little hard to describe. Almost like after getting off a really loopy rollercoaster and loving it to bits, every second of it, then getting off a nd stumbling around like you're all drunk and happy.

That kind of dizzy.

I look over at Vegeta for the millionth time. His eyes are closed, but every lighting we've been in makes his face look all pinky.

 _Shit, he's been blushing this whole time. That's so cute._

"Could you not stare at me like that?" He peeks one eye open, looking at me all strange.

I start to get brave. Usually I'm brave in the face of _Death,_ but I get spooked when I look at Vegeta for too long. My braveness is probably the worst possible thing to act on right now, but I act on it anyway. I turn to face him in my spot.

"How would you _like_ me to stare at you, Veggie?" I sit up and give him a tiny, _tiny_ smile.

His face gets redder, but he looks me in the eyes anyway, "In any way you'd like, Kaka, but not like I've done something wrong for cleaning your stupid handsome face up."

I put my hand to my chest in fake shock, "Handsome? I figured you'd call me something demeaning, like adorable or something like that, considering you yourself are the _most_ handsome man in all of East City."

He imitates me, putting his hand on his cheek, "That's quite a compliment coming from the most physically gifted person in the world."

I press the back of my other hand to my forehead, gasping quietly, "Well, from _you,_ Vegeta, that's quite somethin' to say, considering every time I get just too close to you, my fuckin' knees go weak."

He crossed his arms in triumph, "Then I must be pretty _damn hot,_ if not only I can get the strongest man in the universe to swear, but get him on his _knees,_ too,"

He uncrosses his arms and cocks his head at me.

"Oh, trust me, Veggie," I reach out a hand and hold his chin straight, "You're damn hot. No matter what you're up to. And it's frustrating, you should really be more considerate. You could get me on my knees at _any_ time."

His smirk deepens, "I doubt you've even been _near_ a cock, let alone have one in your mouth. I guess you'll have to prove yourself. Don't expect me to be too impressed."

I shake my head a little. "I'm sure you'll be surprised, Veggie," I smile.

"Then prove yourself, big boy," He leans in, winking quickly.

 _I have no idea how this happened, but I'm gonna go with it._

I'm sure I can't get any redder, so I scoot all the way to the other end of the couch, getting really close up next to Vegeta. He doesn't seem to mind at all. He gives me a weird look that I've only seen on a few other faces.

It looked so much better on his. Now that I can look at him, Kami, he's gorgeous. He turns toward me, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around my neck. I scoop him up from under his knees and bring him over to the second door in the hallway. Just a guest bedroom.

It's the closest one.

Vegeta doesn't let go of my neck when I toss him down, I land right on top of him. He gives me that look again, the one that makes my insides feel like burning coal, and I can't help but kiss him.

He leans into me, pulling me down hard enough that the small of his back lifts up off the bed. I feel his curves, appreciating his muscles and how lean he is. I kiss deeply, as if my life depends on it.

He pulls away, shoving his long fingers into my hair and whispering, "Kaka, I want you, come on," He kisses the shell of my ear and electricity goes down my spine. I groan and push down onto him.

I can't help but think about how absolutely lucky I am to be able to say that I'm about to have sex with this man. I can't comprehend what this will feel like. He's already hard, he takes my hand and drags it down his muscular torso, forcing my to feel every dip in his body before settling my hand around his clothed cock. He's so proud, and it turns me on so much.

"Kaka," He says my name all sing-song and pushes my head down to his chest, "Prove yourself to me."

I give him a little smirk and stand, throwing my shirt above my head and onto the floor. Looking down to him I see that he's staring at my torso, so I take his hand and return his favor, letting him feel all my skin.

He closes his eyes and smiles genuinely, flexing his fingertips wherever he can. I slowly lift his shirt up, letting him help me by lifting his arms up.

I lean back down to kiss him again. I cant help but kiss him. After so long of wanting to feel him, I get to touch him and kiss him as if we were partners.

I realize that all this time, that's all I've wanted to be to him.

A partner.

"Vegeta," I pull away from him and look at him in his eyes, "I love you. I love you a lot."

He looks at me strangely, furrowing his eyebrows together and frowning.

"What?" He asks me, looking almost concerned.

"I said I love you, Vegeta, Kami, why do I always have to repeat myself with you?" I kiss him again to let him know I'm just playing.

"I'm sorry, Kaka, but I don't think it's smart to say that," He looks to the side and blushes heavily, but clearly trying to hide it.

"I don't know what you mean."

"What I mean, Kakarot, is that you can't love someone like me. It's not right," He looks up at me, waiting for confirmation. I don't give it to him.

"You're so righteous and brave and beautiful. I've done horrible things in my life, to you and other people. I do not deserve the love of someone so special."

I sit him up on the bed by his back, forcing him to look at me," Listen," I demanded, grabbing his chin, "What you've done in your past doesn't matter to me anymore. You admitted that you were wrong and apologized. As of right now you are my absolute best friend. I don't ever want to hear you say that you aren't worth every split second of my time. You are my life, at this point, Vegeta, have I told you that?"

He shakes his head.

"I stare at you at every chance I get, and I didn't know why until I realized that you are gorgeous and I love you. You make my mother fucking head spin. Come here, I love you," I kiss him hard, but keep my mouth closed. I want this kiss to be full of passion, not lust. I want to show Vegeta that I love him for everything that he is.

He presses up against me, holding me as close to him as he can. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, our torsos flush against one another. I sigh and rub my hands up and down his back soothingly. He loosens the hug a little bit and our kiss becomes slower, letting the course take itself wherever it wants.

Kissing Vegeta is something that needs to be appreciated. His lips are softer than they look, and feel thinner than they would seem to feel. His kisses are not wet, but not dry either. It seems as if his kisses just made perfect sense to be with my kisses. He is a beautiful kisser. I sneak my eyes open just so I can see what he looks like.

His eyes are closed and relaxed. I bite his lip and watch how his nose scrunches up a little and he gives a tiny gasp. I close my eyes and keep nibbling on his bottom lip, hoping to get him to moan. I bite down a little harder then suck, hoping to get something else.

His arms tighten around me again, and I don't have to open my eyes to feel that his nose is all scrunched up adorable like it does. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer to me as well, hoping to get him back into it. He puts a hand on my chest, but leaves one on my back. I pull away, resting my forehead against his. I smile at him.

"What is it, 'Geta?"

He smiles back at me, tired, "You never told me I'd be tired and ready to cum from just _kissing_ you."

"Are you impressed with me yet?" I cock my head to the side, feeling his waist again.

"Kaka, I've been impressed with you since day one." He smiles and peck my cheek.

"Then why didn't you just say so? I'm sure at the time I was ready and willing for a good screw, I mean, you were just so damn _hot_ in those spanx I couldn't help but stare."

He laughed lightly, rubbing his hand up and down my back, "It was my fighting tactic. Stun my enemies with my charming good look and my gorgeous body, and I had 'um won. You were different, though, for some reason."

I laugh, shrugging. "Fighting to me is like breathing, trust me I was appreciating your physique pretty extensively that day. I never told you this, but during my recovery, I thought over and over about the words you said to me, using them as my motivation to get stronger."

"How sentimental, Kakarot," He kisses me again, opening his mouth to let me explore.

When I kiss him this time, it's not urgent or hungry. It is slow, and languid.

We feel each other on our tongues and appreciate the taste of one another, groaning every once in a while when things get too heated. Vegeta makes a move for the belt in my jeans, but I'm a half a second ahead of him, and our hands touch.

I get caught up in the fact that I'm holding hands with Vegeta, so I move our hands and pin his to the bed. His fingers flex around my palm, twitching to get back to my pants.

I let him go to finish what he started, and groan a little bit when the pressure against my groin is relieved, but is replaced with a firm hand over my boxers. I tense up, digging my fingers into the flesh of Vegetas back. He chuckles and bites my lip all softly.

I try to breathe, but my lungs refuse for a moment until Vegeta lets my cock go to unbutton his own pants. I see that his boxers are dark blue and I tense again.

Again, Vegeta is very himself.

We both kick off our pants into the growing pile of clothes, immediately covering each other back up, feeling the calloused and scarred skin of the other.

Vegeta does not feel like me. He feels more damaged and worn than I do, more rough.

I'm sure he's thinking the opposite about me, its very hard for me to get physical scars, mostly because I heal very quickly. Vegeta, on the other hand, has very sensitive skin, I've noticed, so his blistered marks are far more prominent than mine.

I run my fingers across the light part of his face, just over his right eye, where I damaged him during our first fight, It's hardly noticeable now, it's faded over time. I have to concentrate to see it sometimes. I smile and appreciate the finer details of his face, the tiny wrinkles under his eyes, his stray eyebrow hairs, and the tiny dimples just beyond the corners of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He puts a hand on the side of my face, caressing me.

"Just appreciating that pretty face of yours," I say, running my own hand down his neck and gazing at his damaged skin.

"Shut up, Kaka," He takes my lips again, moving to pull my boxers down. I let him this time, playing with the waist band of his, patiently waiting for my prize.

My cock springs free into the warm air of the bedroom and I gasp and squeeze Vegeta's ass hard. He groans into my neck and bites down lightly, pushing my boxers the rest of the way down with his feet. I try to curl my fingers under his waistband but he shoves my hands away and does it himself, while pulling me back down onto him.

Our arousals brush together lightly, an audible breath coming from the both of us. Vegeta sooths my bit with a kiss, huffing hot breath over the wound. I groan and tuck my head into his neck, rolling my hips down and pushing his shoulders against the bed.

His hands find my sides and grasp around my little waist, leaving white craters where his fingertips dug into me.

We're slick, sliding against each other slowly with a mixture of sweat saliva, and essence. I hook my hands under his knees and throw his legs over my shoulders. My shaft begs for more contact, but I'm focused on making my partner happy.

I kiss his lower stomach quickly, trialing down to just under his navel to the fine black hairs there. I run my tongue over them, feeling Vegeta quiver under my light touch.

"K-Kaka... Please..." He begs me, struggling to lace his fingers into my hair with his little arms. I chuckle and kiss around the base of his cock, teasing him.

He groans, frustrated. I smile and take one of his balls into my mouth, sucking it lightly.

Vegeta pants quietly, his head falling back into the down covers, hands shaking at his sides. I suck harder, holding his legs still as the rest of his torso quivers. I smile and kiss at the dripping tip, taking the head into my mouth. Vegeta moans quietly, biting his bottom lip and lifting a few fingers in an effort to get to my head.

I take more of his pulsing cock into my mouth, bobbing my head deeply, pulling more moans from his throat. I hum into it, taking my time with tasting him, making sure he feels as much pleasure as possible.

"Kaka, I love you..."

His voice is so quiet I can barely hear it. He said it back to me, and I almost lost my breath. I raise up off of him and he whines, begging for me to go back down. I smirk and shake my head, grasping his shoulders and pulling him up to my eye level.

"What was that?" I stroke his cheek with my thumb. He clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head rapidly. "Come on, Veggie, tell me."

"I said I love you, idiot," He keeps his eyes closed shut, refusing to open them. I shake my head slightly and kiss his lips, hoping to gain his trust.

"I love you too, Vegeta. Is it time?" I run my thumbs over the shells of his ears, encouraging him to open his eyes.

He does, the dark orbs begging for something. He nods, hoping for that to be enough. I nod back and kiss his forehead, running to the bathroom.

I come back into the room with a small tub of Vaseline and Vegeta sitting modestly on the bed with his ankles crossed and thumbs twiddling between his palms. I giggle to myself and toss the lube onto the bed.

Leaning over, I fall onto my elbows on the bed, ass in the air. I wiggle around a little to get Vegeta's attention, hoping he gets the hint. He sighs and picks up the lube, coating himself first and then moving to my ass.

I unintentionally tense up and flex around out of nervousness, but Vegeta runs a warm hand down my spine to try and calm me. I take a deep breath and try to relax, consciously resting my weight on my elbows and freeing my legs of any burden. His hands rest on my cheeks, squeezing them experimentally. I melt under his touch, resting my face against my forearms and taking deep breaths.

He smears lube over my entrance with two fingers, slowly prying and loosening me. I groan and hasp into my arms, biting down every once in a while when I feel as if I might moan out loud.

Vegeta pushes one finger into me to the hilt, curling tenderly around the tiny lump. I gasp and shake, biting onto the comforter.

He slowly works another in, spreading his fingers apart slowly, stretching me out and preparing me for the big threat.

Once fully stretched, I feel my ass shaking, begging to be touched again.

I feel the head of his cock at my entrance, gently pressing against it. I push back a little, encouraging him to continue. He grasps my hips and pushes forward, pushing the head all the way into my ass.

I bite down harder onto the blanket, ripping it a little, but a low moan escapes me, and my eyes close on instinct.

I feel more pressure in my hips, and I rotate them slightly to get some friction. He pushes further, about halfway in. It burns, and I push the container back toward him with one hand, asking for more lube. He covers me with it, making sure to pull out and coat himself again.

He slips into me further, giving tiny thrusts forward, jabbing against my sensitive prostate. I groan again, throwing my his back into his, sheathing him fully. I moan loudly into the room, not having time to cover my mouth. I hear a breathy chuckle from behind me and tiny movement in my hips.

I'm desperate for more friction. I move my hips back and forth slowly in time with his, picking up the pace subconsciously as he brushes past my prostate over and over. Vegeta groans too, his fingernails digging into the flesh of my hips.

"Kaka... so tight..."

With the pain of the intrusion completely gone, I thrust harder and faster, forcing Vegeta to piston me further, and my cock to brush tenderly against the down blanket with every ascent.

Soon I feel my insides spasm with my climax, and I cum all over the sheets. Vegeta follows soon after, his thrusts becoming jagged and uneven.

I feel his hot seed fill me and run down my thighs as he pulls out. He lays next to me on his back, trying to catch his breath and lessen the red tint in his cheeks. I smile trying my best to reach his hand with my own. He chuckels and takes it, running his thumb across the back.

"Are you still impressed, Veggie?" I pant and turn my head away from the blanket.

"I'm always going to be impressed, Kaka. Always." He chuckles and stands, smaking my ass cheek once, and lifting me up bridal style.

Vegeta walks out of the guest bedroom and into my room, lowering me gently onto the unmade sheets. He tucks me in and slides in next to me on the other side.

"I love you, Kaka."

I laugh quietly and turn toward Vegeta, playing with his fine chest hairs.

"I love you too, Veggie."

* * *

 **~MVO**


	7. Chapter 7

I sit on the couch, pouting. Vegeta is being a real dick today. I tried to talk to him about what happened, but he keeps changing the subject and pushing it off like it s no big deal.

Ever since he told me that we could potentially have children together, I've been wanting to know more. I've been trying to get more information out of him. I love Vegeta, I really do, more than anything. I just wish he would be more open about discussions like this so we could maybe grow as a couple together. Part of me understands why he wouldn't want to talk about it so early, we've only been together for a few years. But still, if he wants to be with me for a long time then he should be more happy to talk about having babies.

Right?

I sink further down into the cushions, letting the suede material smooth against my calloused skin. Nothing on the television is interesting to me. I click from channel to channel, thinking about nothing but Vegeta in the other room.

The last I knew he was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen. I didn't feel like joining him, so I brought my plate of snacks into the living room.

"Hello?"

I perk up. It sounds like Vegeta is on the phone. I try to hear the other end of the conversation, but it seems he's too far away.

"Oh, hi, Bulma. What's up?"

I grit my teeth. After what happened with all of us, Vegeta knew that his talking to Bulma made me uncomfortable at the least. I just wish he would respect the fact that I don't like it. He had no issue having kids with her.

I shake my head and try to tune him out. Of course, that only makes him seem louder. "I m doing well, yourself? ...That s wonderful, I m glad to hear it."

I don't talk to Chichi anymore, because I know Vegeta doesn't like it. What kind of things would he need to talk to Bulma about anyway?

I only have a few more things on my plate, so I scoff them down for an excuse to head into the kitchen. As I set the plate down in the sink I steal a quick glance at my boyfriend. He's poking at a breakfast sausage with a tiny fork, his eyes closed. He's listening to whatever Bulma has to say on the other end. He must've turned his phone down, I still can t hear her. I go to the fridge.

"Yeah, it s been a little rough. You know how he can get sometimes... Yeah. Mhm, I know. It just gets frustrating. He doesn't know when to stop."

I try to hold in my anger, but I have to put the milk carton back on the shelf before I pop it. I clench my fists at my side. He's talking about me like I m not even here.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds nice..." He trails off lightly. My eye twitches. "Sounds like a plan. I ll be there in a few hours."

I feel tingles trail up my back as my anger leaks out via super Saiyan. My vision shifts back and forth as I try my best to stay out of my ascended form.

"There are no plans, Vegeta." I growl.

He drops his wrist and looks at me like I'm stupid, "What?"

"You really think I'd be okay with you going and hanging out with your ex-wife with the day we've had? Seriously!? Give me your phone."

He puts it back up to his face, "Fuck off, Kakarot."

I quickly make my way over to him, snatching the phone right out of his hand. I put it to my ear.

"Listen, Bulma."

I wait for a response. None.

"Hello!?"

Vegeta starts to chuckle. I glare at him.

"This is fucking serious, Bulma. Answer me. Now."

I take the phone away from my ear to hang up the call to see that the phone is already off. My brows furrow in confusion. I look from the phone to Vegeta, back to the phone.

I press the home screen, and Vegeta's background zooms up. A picture of the two of us from New Years. I press my thumb against the button. It unlocks. I go to the phone application. The last phone call made was when I called for take out two nights ago. I take a deep breath. My bangs fall back into my face as I drop back down into normal form.

Vegeta is holding in laughter, I can see the tension on his face. I set his phone down on the table and calmly walk back into the living room, forgetting the open fridge door.

I stare at the TV, a straight couple holding each other in the rain, kissing their mouths off. I scoff and switch the channel again, to be greeted with a similar image. I turn it off entirely and lay down, folding my arms under my head and burying my face into the cushions. I hear a clicking against the floor as Vegeta strolls in. I ignore him. I feel his fingertips run against the back of my thigh as he makes his way to sit down. When I don't move for him, he sits on the small of my back.

"Hey."

I bury my head further down. He squeezes my shoulder. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry."

When I don't respond, he sighs and lays down on top of me so our backs are flush. He flings his arms off the side of the couch and hooks his legs around mine.

"Fine. I guess you wouldn't mind if I just took a nap here then."

I take a deep sigh. He sees this as progress, but really I'm just embarrassed and annoyed. Vegeta flips around and does his best to wrap himself around me, but I'm so far buried into the couch that he can't get much past my shoulders. He leans down and nibbles on my ear. I feel my face heat up, but try to ignore it.

"C'mon, Kaka. Don't be mad at me. I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I see that."

He sighs and sits up, planting his rear on mine. I feel his thumbs digging into my back and shoulders. That bastard knows I can't resist his massages. My back instinctively arches back into his hands. I can almost hear his smile as he whispers to me. "Can I tell you something, Kaka?

"Hm." My voice is muffled and quiet, but I know he hears me.

"I love you." He says gently, leaning down on me more to deepen the massage. I rarely get 'I love you's' out of Vegeta. That's just not the kind of lover he is. He shows his love in other ways, like how he makes me coffee at 8:45 every morning. That he knows that I don t like olives on pizza and completely respects it even though olives are his favorite. I sigh, moving my head to the side. "I love you too."

"There we go. Are you still mad at me?"

I shake my head minutely. "Good..." He trails off, leaving tiny fingerprints all over my shoulders, "You know, it's not that I don't want to have kids."

I tense, he starts to prod my back again. "It just scares me. Not a lot of things scare me, Kakarot. But the idea of having children with you _terrifies_ me."

I close my eyes, relaxing again, "Why's that?"

He lays back down on me, sighing, "The idea of you having something _in_ you, that could _hurt_ you... I don't know. I feel like it's my job to protect you from everything, even though I know you can handle yourself perfectly fine."

"I understand that, to an extent."

Vegeta folds his arms over his eyes, "Thanks, Kaka. Maybe in a few years. I don't want anyone taking you away from me just yet." He chuckles.

"You should let me up," I say, shifting slightly. He stands, letting me flip over. I pull him back down onto me and kiss his cheeks lightly. "I m gonna take you up on that nap," I whisper as I kiss his closed eyelids. He smiles and lays his head on my chest, purring lightly.

We fall asleep.


End file.
